The present invention generally relates to a field of database, and more specifically, to a system and a method for cross tenant data access in a database.
Today, SaaS is becoming more and more popular. SaaS is an abbreviation for Software-as-a-Service. It is a mode in which software is provided via the Internet. By using the mode, a user does not have to purchase software, but rents Web-based software from a service provider to manage business activities of an enterprise without having to maintain the software. A user who rents software is called a tenant. Software is managed and maintained by the service provider, and while the service provider provides an Internet application to its tenants, it also provides offline operations on software and local data storage. In this way, the tenant may use software and service that the tenants anytime anywhere. For many small enterprises, SaaS is a good way to utilize the advanced technology that eliminates the need for the enterprise to purchase, build, and maintain infrastructure and application programs.